


I'll wait for as long as I'm alive

by orbitsaurus



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hye gets her heart broken, yerim cheers hye up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitsaurus/pseuds/orbitsaurus
Summary: After Hyejoo gets her heart broken by Chaewon, Hyejoo’s best friend,Yerim comes over to cheer Hyejoo up.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I'll wait for as long as I'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> apparently the hyerim nation found me and asked for more one-shots so here it is! :D

“Chaewon unnie, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Hyejoo suddenly spoke while they were both still playing smash bros. “Hmm? What is it hye?” Chaewon replied before cursing after Hyejoo sent Chaewon’s Kirby out of the platform. Hyejoo suddenly went quiet; this took a lot of effort so hopefully this would all go well. “Chaewon unnie, I like you.” Chaewon suddenly stopped playing and looked at Hyejoo. “Hye, I’m sorry.” Chaewon apologized which caught Hyejoo off-guard. 

“Is there someone you like perhaps?” Hyejoo asked trying to stop her tears from failing. “Yeah, I like Hyunjin.” And with that Hyejoo’s world stopped moving. After a few minutes of silence Hyejoo finally snaps out of it and clears her throat, “O-oh I didn’t know that, well hahaha this is awkward, can we still be friends though?” Hyejoo asked the way her voice sounded was both hopeful and worry. Chaewon smiled and nodded. “Of course we can still be friends, I’m sorry for hurting you.” Chaewon apologized and Hyejoo shook her head, “Its alright, I hope you’ll be able to confess to Hyunjin.” Hyejoo tried her best to hide the pain and jealousy by sounding cheerful but Chaewon knew it was hurting Hyejoo. Eventually Chaewon’s phone started ringing. “Oh, it’s Hyunjin. I gotta go, you wanna play later?” Chaewon suggested and Hyejoo nodded before escorting Chaewon to the front door, “Hey unnie,” Hyejoo called out her voice was barely heard but to her surprise Chaewon looked at her curiously before Chaewon could say anything suddenly felt Hyejoo hugging her, she felt bad for breaking Hyejoo’s heart but what can she do? She’s been crushing on Hyunjin for a long time, she wanted to try things with Hyejoo but for some reason she can’t. Eventually Hyejoo pulled back and smiled sadly.  
  
“Thank you Chaewon unnie.” Hyejoo whispered before closing the door. Right after the door closed, Hyejoo completely sank and started crying, she knew this was bound to happen, she knew how Chaewon would look at Hyunjin, she knew yet she set those thoughts aside, now look at where this lead her. She got her heart broken and now she couldn’t stop crying. 

An hour has passed and Hyejoo was still on the floor, crying her eyes out as well as wondering what was wrong with her, but then she heard a knock, and later a familiar voice.

“Hyejoo?” A muffled voice was heard on the other side of the door, making Hyejoo freeze, she didn’t want Yerim to see herself in this state, so she quickly stood up and wiped her tears before opening the door. There she saw her overly-energetic best friend; in her arms were a handful of dvds and snacks that Hyejoo loved the most. Hyejoo could only laugh before grabbing the items, “Why’d you suddenly come over though? I thought you were going to third wheel jiwoo unnie and jungeun unnie?” Hyejoo asked while she looked at the dvds Yerim had brought with her, although seconds has passed she didn’t receive a response from her best friend. 

“Chaewon told me, about what happened a while ago.”

“Oh.” 

“Hyejoo, I’m sorry-“

“Hey let’s watch Harry Potter.” Hyejoo didn’t let Yerim finish her sentence before she placed the disk on the disk player, “It’s alright though, you’re here so I’m glad.” Hyejoo admitted making Yerim smile fondly, “There’s no need to thank me, I’m here to comfort you after all.” 

And with that, they both cuddled while watching the movie, Yerim was glad that her friend was starting to smile again, although she would notice Hyejoo frowning from time to time despite the scenes being positive.  
  
After a while Yerim heard Hyejoo sigh for the nth time. “You know, you could always talk to me about it right?” Yerim suddenly spoke making her look up at Hyejoo, before focusing on the movie again. “I just, don’t know whats wrong with me? Where did I go wrong?” Hyejoo was rambling about the things that went through her thoughts and Yerim continued to stay quiet listening to Hyejoo’s rants. Eventually Hyejoo ended it with a big sigh.  
“Look first of all, there’s nothing wrong with you okay? Maybe Chaewon unnie didn’t see it, but I sure did. Hye you’re literally the coolest person I know.” With that Hyejoo finally chuckled a little, “Cooler than Sooyoung unnie?”  


“Now lets not get too far ahead here.”

“You said I was coolest person that you know!”

“Sooyoung unnie isn’t human though!”

“Are you calling your older sister a demon??” Hyejoo finally let out a loud ass laugh and it made Yerim smiled happily, “Anyways, if Chaewon unnie can’t see how much you like her, then its best to just look for someone else.” Yerim said with a shrug, this made Hyejoo think for a while.

“Like you?”

“Yes someone like me- WAIT YAH WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” Yerim was flustered to the point where she suddenly screamed at the near end of her sentence. This made Hyejoo laugh. “I mean you seem to understand me so much, I’m starting to think you have a crush on me or something.” This made Yerim freeze before shaking her head, “Look just because I understand you way more than other people do that doesn’t mean I have a crush on you though. We're best friends so I should understand you.” Yerim knew half of her sentence was a lie and half of it was the truth so thankfully she saw Hyejoo nodding. “I guess you’re right. But it would nice to have you though whether as lover or best friend.” Hyejoo admitted before grabbing a handful of popcorn. “So, hypothetically speaking would you date me?” Yerim suddenly ask surprising Hyejoo and herself after realizing what she had she cleared her throat before focusing on the movie again. “I would, but my feelings for Chae are still here.” Hyejoo suddenly replied which made Yerim turn beet red.  
  
And with that Yerim gathers the right amount of courage before sighing “I’m willing to wait you know?” Yerim pauses before inhaling deeply “-Hyejoo, I like you.” Right after Yerim finishes her sentence the room went silent only the sound of the movie could be heard. “I’ll wait for you.” Yerim whispered, “I don’t care how long.” And suddenly she felt Hyejoo covering her eyes. “Hey I can’t see! I’m trying to watch the movie!!” However Hyejoo didn’t budge.  
  
Eventually Yerim managed to get Hyejoo’s hand off her eyes and when she glanced at Hyejoo to complain however she stopped when she saw a shy Hyejoo instead, this made Yerim smile teasingly, the sight almost made Yerim poke Hyejoo's redden cheeks.  
  
“Ooooh is Son Hyejoo blushing??” The sentence suddenly made Hyejoo blush even more before whispering a tiny “Shut up…”  


Maybe Yerim didn’t need to wait for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this ;;


End file.
